


The Way of Cats

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [60]
Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc, lucky clover diner universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29299326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah decides to buy Irish her own cat bed.
Relationships: Sean Astin/Elijah Wood
Series: Lucky Clover Diner Universe [60]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/592381
Kudos: 3





	The Way of Cats

**Author's Note:**

> Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Prompt: box.

[ ](https://imgur.com/yMkA9KL)

Sean and Elijah had worried that their new cat Irish might not get along with Cocoa, but their fears were unfounded. After a good sniffing of each other, the two cats settled down together as if they’d come from the same litter.

Seeing them sprawled together in the same bed, Elijah decided Irish should have a bed of her own, so while Sean went right home after work, Elijah went to PetSmart to buy her one. He was all smiles when he came in carrying his package.

“I got lucky,” he told Sean. “PetSmart had a section of cat furniture that was marked down to 75% off.” He unboxed the cat bed and tossed the box aside while he set the bed up right beside Cocoa’s.

“Good thing you got that bed on sale,” Sean commented.

“Why?” Elijah asked, then followed Sean’s pointing finger. Both Cocoa and Irish had ignored both the old and the new cat beds and were snuggled together in the empty box.


End file.
